1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a radiation detector that counts the number of incident photons, a tomography imaging apparatus thereof, and an X-ray imaging apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a radiation detector that sorts incident radiation photons according to a plurality of energy bands and counts the number of the incident radiation photons, a tomography imaging apparatus thereof, and an X-ray imaging apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus for obtaining an image of an internal structure of an object. A medical image processing apparatus is a non-invasive examination apparatus which photographs, processes, and shows structural details, internal tissue, and fluid flow of a human body to a user. The user, such as a doctor, may diagnose a health state and a disease of a patient by using a medical image that is output from the medical image processing apparatus.
Representative examples of an apparatus for photographing an object by irradiating radiation to a patient include a computed tomography (CT) apparatus and an X-ray apparatus.
Among medical image processing apparatuses, a CT imaging apparatus is widely used to precisely diagnose a disease because the CT imaging apparatus may provide a cross-sectional image of an object and express internal structures (for example, organs such as a kidney and a lung) of the object so as not to overlap with each other, unlike general X-ray apparatuses.
An x-ray apparatus is a medical imaging apparatus that transmits X-rays through a human body and obtains an image of an internal structure of the human body. The X-ray apparatus may be more conveniently used and may obtain a medical image of an object in a shorter time than other medical imaging apparatuses such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus and a CT imaging apparatus. Accordingly, the X-ray apparatus is widely used to perform a simple chest x-ray procedure, a simple abdomen x-ray procedure, a simple skeleton x-ray procedure, a simple paranasal sinus x-ray procedure, a simple neck soft tissue x-ray procedure, and a breast x-ray procedure.
A medical imaging apparatus for photographing an object by irradiating radiation, such as a CT imaging apparatus or an X-ray apparatus, includes a radiation detector for detecting the radiation that passes through the object. A medical image of the object may be accurately reconstructed when the radiation detector accurately detects the radiation that passes through the object.